ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon ball af (matrixkid version) universe 2
Universe 2 is the 2nd universe found in the DBAF multiversal tournament. This universe contains the Ice Jins. Divergence Universe 2 diverges from the main Universe at the Frieza saga. This is what happened. Age 762, December 24th; Goku and Frieza were fighting, Frieza had "upped his power to 33%", Goku was losing and was unable to beat Frieza with the "Kio-ken times 20 Kamehameha". Goku's energy was running low and he was being kicked around by Frieza like a rag doll. Goku was trying to think of what kind of attack to use on Freiza, he thought "Well, I don't have much energy to use the Kameha wave, my body is to beaten up to use even the Kioken x2, and the spirit bomb will take to long, he would have killed me before I could exicute the attack". (In this universe, Goku didn't have the hallucination about Vegeta), Goku decided to use the Spirit Bomb, so the latter raised both of his hands in the air and asked for the Namekian star system for it's energy. As the energy from Namek started to form into the spirit bomb, Frieza taunted Goku, saying that he is weak and should make the first attack if he has enough energy. Frieza eventually got frustrated with Goku because he thought the latter was taunting him, so he attacked Goku. Frieza launched only a couple of attacks at Goku to toy around with him. Eventually, Frieza saw the spirit bomb and was amazed by how much energy was being put in it, but was still thinking that his Death Ball was stronger. Piccolo saw that Freiza had seen the Spirit Bomb and charged into the battlefield to save Goku (without taking energy from Krillin and Gohan). Piccolo kicked Frieza away from Goku and started to battle. '''Divergence: '''Piccolo found it impossible to get a single hit onto Frieza, but the latter was easily thrashing Piccolo around. Frieza did not kill Piccolo, but he hit him away into the Namekian sea. Gohan and Krillin where giving the Spirit Bomb all of there avalible energy. Frustrated and out of options, Goku launched the spirit bomb a bit early, even though the energy he collected in space hadn't arrived yet. The Spirit Bomb directly hit Frieza and made a huge crater on Namek, and the energy that Goku collected from the planets around Namek faded and returned to it's source. Gohan and Krillin were standing a fair distance away from the spirit bomb when it hit, but Goku and Piccolo were next to the blast. Goku was only slightly phased from the explosion. Goku decided to go and look for Piccolo who was propably closer to the explosion. Goku dived into the water and found Piccolo's faded energy, he traveled fast for being underwater, Goku then found Piccolo, picked him up and swam to the surface. Frieza however, was still in the water, having suffered major injuries from the Spirit Bomb, was still liying at the bottom of the ocean. Frieza got up and was looking around to see were he was. Frieza looked up and saw what looked like a bigish sea creature, but turned out to be Goku and Piccolo. Frieza saw them safely get to the surface and hop onto dry land. Frieza also ascended to the surface, but without flying or being spotted, Frieza was watching from behind a rock and was thinking "I don't know if this saiyan is as strong as he's making out to be, but if I wait until there guard is down, I can snipe them with my Death beam (the Ice Jins are known to have a very good aim)", unfortunatly, Goku sensed Frieza's energy, and blasted the rock were Frieza was hiding behind. Frieza jumped back and fired a Death Beam at Goku, but was deflected. Frieza yelled at the top of his voice "how did you know I was there", Goku replied "how could I not, your energy is the size of a blimp". Goku said to Gohan and Krillin "go back to the ship as fast as you can", he then said "Piccolo, would it be alright if you stayed and backed me up", Piccolo nodded and said it would be okay. So with that, Gohan and Krillin headed back to the ship, Frieza tryed to use the death beam on Krillin, but Goku intersected it. With no more distractions, Goku, and Frieza continued there fight. Krillin made it back safetly to the ship, Gohan got Bulma and also returned to the ship. (Are you seeing how it differs to the original DBZ Frieza saga). The battle with Goku and Frieza lasted for a while, the planet was continuously being scared by the fight. After 10 minutes since the 2nd round began, Goku was losing quite badly, but he told Piccolo (telepathicaly) to stay out of the fight, but to contact Kami so he can use the dragon balls to revive the namekians. Piccolo agreed and started the quick talk with the Guardian of Earth. Kami told Piccolo that Mr Popo had collected all 7 of the Dragon Balls, and that Shenron will be summoned. Piccolo stopped talking to Kami telepathicaly and turned to the battle infront of him, and saw that Goku was getting close to death. Piccolo flew to the battle and hit Frieza who was choking Goku. Frieza landed softly on his feet ontop of a nearby island, Piccolo was attempting to help Goku but the latter was refusing his help. Goku told Piccolo to get to a nearby safe area, but was interupted when he sensed a bunch of ki's appear around him. Piccolo decided to ignore Goku's warning and help him fight Frieza. (This part is quite quick). Bulma helped Krillin and Gohan start the ship to head for Earth, they made it back safely. Goku and Piccolo fought Frieza for about 5 more minutes but were killed (since Goku didn't go Super Saiyan, he was defeated). weeks later, Frieza forced Dende to summon Porunga so he could wish for immortality. Dende summoned Porunga, and said (translated from namekian language) "I wish for Frieza to be immortal", Porunga replied with "I'm sorry, but your wish can not be granted". Frieza shouted why not and Porunga said "the wish that you want to make is not beyond my power but I cannot wish for things that are against the Grand Elder's will." Frieza thought "of course those nature loving toads made the dragon balls only able to make good wishes". Frieza was wondering what to wish for, he couldn't wish for immortality, so he wished for all of his soldiers to be revived. Porunga stated "I can only revive one being at a time". Frieza was starting to question Porunga's wishing powers. Frieza thought "so who should I wish back first". He ordered dende to wish for Zarbon, Dadoria and Cui Cui to be revived. Porunga revived them and vanished. After a few hours passed, Frieza reverted to his 3rd restrict form, and told his henchmen never to tell anyone what his true form looked like. He then visited Guru and convinced him to make a new guardian, saying that he will not harm a single soul on namek if he agrees. 130 days past, Frieza threatend Dende to summon Porunga again (Dende is the new guardian). Dende summoned Porunga and asked for Jeice and Burter to be revived.Zarbon arrived to Frieza at that time saying that he found the toad that was Captain Ginyu and Captain Ginyu who was the toad. They switched body's and Ginyu killed the toad saying that it was a nightmere being in a toads body. Ginyu convinced Frieza to revive Guldo, not because of his personality, but because of his time stopping abilities (plus Guldo had lost several bets to Ginyu and the latter wanted to collect). Frieza agreed but saying that it was only because he is the strongest warrior that he can revive (exept recome). Frieza killed Dende stating that he will not have the Dragon Balls used against him. Due to his rage from not getting imortality, Frieza decided to blow up namek and all the life on it. And thus, Frieza and his empire traveled across the universe making there name, killing anyone in there path. the multiverse tornament Around age 902: Frieza, Cooler and Cold, along with their toughest Henchman, where having a massive feast (the family agreed to see eachother at least once every 3 years, about 90 years ago), they where chatting about what new planets they had conqured, and how many henchman they had, and what kind of music they liked, just catching up. It was running smooth until Cooler heard a space pod landing just outside the building. Before Cooler could even investigate, a group of cloaked people entered the building, and, they where a little shocked when the entire room pointed guns at them. One of the visitors took his hoodie off and showed his face; he was a human face with a small beack and wings, kind of like an Avion. he put his hand out and said "hello, I am a varga (sorry DBM and Saligar), I have come here from another universe to invite you too a "Multiverse Tornament" that will take place in a few days" (he was trying not to say anything rude). Cold stood up and said "tornament, we have no interest in getting our hands dirty for no reason". The Varga had a suprised look on his face, putting his hand down. He had to pursuade them to join the tornament, so he said "really? so you have no interest in testing your abilities against against fighters from other universes?" Cooler looked up, a bit intruiged, but, Cold simply said "no". "ice jins, figures" grumbled the varga. Both Cooler and Cold had a disgusted look on their faces, but Frieza stood up and pointed at the Varga, saying "Father, can I kill him?" charging up his death beam. Cold sat back down and resumed eating his meal, saying "do what you want, but try not to make a mess in the dining room please". But before frieza could fire, the Varga quickly took out a flat device and said "wait wait, if you win, the first prize is a set of namekian dragon balls (3 wishes to be technical). Frieza cancelled the "death beam" and slamed his hands into the table yelling "What, are you sure you have the Dragon Balls!!! Give them to me NOW!" Cooler and Cold where puzzled, untill Cold remembered something. The latter stood looked at Frieza and said "Dragon balls, didn't you say they where nothing more then usless spheres" Frieza just stood there, frozen at the memory of what happened at namek. One of his henchman started to laugh a bit, he'd never seen Frieza clueless before, it was a riot, even if the latter blew his head off with an energy blast. Snapping back to reality, Frieza asked if the Dragon Balls could grant imortallity to anyone. An unsetled Varga stepped forward and said "yes, yes they can. Any wish you want is grantable" Frieza stormed out of the room and entered the space ship, until he realised no one was following them. Frieza said "any one who doesnt come along will have there head blown off, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" And with that, all of the (strongest) soldiers including the Frost Demons boarded the ship, and started to ask questions like "will there be food there", and "how long will this trip take". A big Varga walked up to them and said "all the catering shall be taken care of at the tournament, theres a large building for you to sleep in, and we have plenty of food. And dont worry, because we are able to jump to any universe, at any place and time, we will get there in 3 minutes". When the ship arrived, they where on a large planet with a giant ring on it. They entered the ring very quickly and impationtly, and they where quite impressed with the layout. The group was greeted by another group of vargas, but they where ignored. frieza was demanding for the tournament to start. The large Varga (along with the others) entered the ring and said "dont worry, you are the second group to arrive here, the tournament wont start for a few hours (or days)". Frieza shouted "a few days! oh well, eternal life wont be that easy to aquire, I'll just have to wait". As Frieza and Cooler where about to enter their building, Cold asked who (and where) the first group where. The large varga pointed to the right of the ring and said "over their, its a group of earthlings, saiyans, and a namekian". Frieza (and the others) looked over to the first group, just out of curiosity, and his reaction was "hmmm, now where have I seen that face before, AH, Thats impossible, I killed you!". The 1st group/universe looked over to Frieza's group, and the one of the people came walked towards the group and said "hey frieza! long time no see. Man it's been forever, how have you been" Piccolo put his hand on Goku's shoulder and said "thats enough Goku, we where told not to start quarrels with other universes, remember" Goku said that he remembered, but said that they could beat frieza easily now. The large varga went up to Frieza and reminded him that the first group is from another universe, but it didnt help much. Vegeta went next to Goku and taunted Frieza, saying "HA, frieza, remember when I used to say I was a Super Saiyan, well now I really mean it". The ice jins had troubled faces, until Frieza broke the silence by saying "HAHAHA, A Super Saiyan, how rich, I got rid of that annoying rumor a long time ago". Vegeta got annoyed "Rumor, are you kidding me, I'll be happy to prove you wrong", and, like he promised, he transformed! Frieza, and all of universe 2 was shocked in aww. Vegeta was really enjoying making frieza wet himself. "Yellow hair, and a golden Aura! So this is what a Super Saiyan looks like?! But I thought Saiyans could only transform into Great Apes?" (Bad memories, that's basically what he said on namek to goku). Vegeta got carried away, he said "haha, how about I punch the facts into you?" Frieza was still in shock, but Piccolo stopped Vegeta before he did anything he might regret. Vegeta backed down and was about to walk away, but he turned back and said "Oh, and Frieza, theres more then 1 transformation". No reaction. Frieza, Cooler, and Cold (plus some strong henchman) participated in the tournament, the vargas recommended that they use only there strongest worriors, and not push overs (for the viewers enjoyment). Non of Universe 2 won, infact, Cold was the only one to make it too round 2. Important characters Frieza: Frieza survived his encounter with Goku and is still alive with his family. He has grown a little in age, and is able to control his 100% form. Frieza's power is a little higher than in the Frieza saga, but he is still below Cooler's in his transformed state. Frieza still has a distant relationship to Cooler and Cold, but they get along. Frieza is still looking for a set of dragon balls that can make him immortal (even though he is occupied doing other jobs). Cooler: Cooler has had a pretty univentfull life, but he is still alive and having a fight with Frieza every now and again. Cooler has gotten stronger and has mastered his transformed state, he has also beaten both his Brother and Father in the number of planets. Cold: Cold has thought off many invasions to his planet but has the least amount of planets out of his family. Cold has also gotten stronger and is able to control his real form. Colds planets have more millitary power than Cooler's or Frieza's, and he also has a huge farming planet. Note. I have edited this page several times; fixing grammer and adding paragraphs, and I think that it is done. If anyone can see a lower case letter where it shouldn't be, or a spelling mistake, fix it (if you want, I know this is lazy on my part). Please tell me what you think of this page, any feedback can help. Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Matrixkid